


Noodles

by Savorysavery



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Food, Gen, Romance, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Noodles

**Noodles**

Bolin x Reader

By Nagone

* * *

 

 **Summary:** Bolin asks you on a date, and takes you to his favorite noodle restaurant.

 **Rated:** K

 **Genre:** Romance

 

* * *

 

 

“Good evening.” Bolin leans against your doorway, wiggling his eyebrows. Your cheeks heat up, skin burning with blush. “Shall we?” He extends his hand and you take it, allowing him to tug you out into Republic City’s night life.

 

“So, I wanted to take you somewhere special,” he starts, after a few minutes of silence. “I… There’s this restaurant I like a lot. It’s a noodle shop.” He sees you looking at him out the corner of his eye and stops, waving his hand erratically. “I know, it’s kind of cheap but… Well, I don’t just take _anyone_ to my favorite places.”

 

When you laugh, he relaxes, stride easy back into a slow pace, and he takes your hand. “It’s really good though. They have the _best_ broth, all meaty, and chicken-y, and… just delicious. Trust me on this.” He squeezes your hand and you nod, glad to be at the shop.

 

As soon as you enter, the smells of sizzling duck and fatty oils hits you like a wall, filling your mouth with saliva as your hunger grows. “See?” Bolin says, guiding you towards a table. “It just _smells_ delicious.”

 

A waitress comes over, bearing a tray laden with tea stuff: a squat, black pot, two cups, a small plate of sugar cubes, and a small pot of milk and honey: milk and honey being Republic City’s newest fad. You each fix up your own cups, you with extra honey, and Bolin with two cubes of sugar and a dash of milk, enough to lighten the tea _just_ so.

 

When the waitress returns, she asks if you know what you two want, but you don’t realize you’ve been chatting. Bolin smiles. “Mind if I get you the best on the menu?” You shrug and he smiles, his eyes twinkling. “We’ll take two number 9s, with extra fire flakes, a dash of salt, and duck broth.” ‘

 

The waitress smiles, nodding. “A secret menu kind of guy, eh? You’ve got a good one here.” She tilts her head towards you, chuckling. “I’ll be back in a bit with your food.”

 

You spend the next fifteen minutes chatting again. Bolin asks all about your day at work, green eyes genuine in interest. He finds it interesting that you work as a messenger in the city, constantly interacting with all manner of people. You tell him that you love it: it gives you a chance to adventure around, learning about all sorts of things. He knows how much you love to learn, after all.

 

Interspersed within the conversation are talks about his bending bouts: he tells you that they’re solid, and that the Fire Ferrets are making a strong comeback. You pump your fist in the air and his cheeks dimple, warming your heart. As soon as you set to ask another question, the waitress returns, bearing two giant bowls of noodles.

 

She sets the green bowl before you and you marvel at its size. This is no ordinary bowl: it’s filled to the brim with broth and thick noodles. An egg, cut in half, floats in the center, sprinkled with hot fire flakes and seaweed flakes. It smells _marvelous_ , and you almost don’t break you chopsticks, wanting to just _dive_ in. But you remember your manners and snap them apart, ready to devour the entire bowl.

 

Snatching at a noodle you bring it to your lips, blowing a bit to cool it off. You bite into it and sigh, flavors bursting across your tongue: the deep, meaty taste of the broth, the heat of the fire flakes, the hint of egg and the zest of lemon and brine of soy. All of it blends together in that one bit and you chew quickly, wanting to have more.

 

Dinner is a silent, slurping affair, and for the next while, you both focus on the bowls,  until only  little pool of broth remains. By then, you’re so full that you can’t imagine what Bolin offers after he polishes off his bowl: “Desert?”

 

But you say yes, because desert actually sounds quite tempting, and next thing you know, you’re sharing an egg custard tart. Crumbs of flaky crust falls down onto your tunic, and you brush them off. Bolin chuckles and leans over, wiping at them, and you blush, smiling sweetly at him.

 

Once you finish, you both rise, and he takes your hand again, paying for the bill with a short string of _yuan_. The waitress waves goodbye and you push pash the income crowd, stepping out into the cool streets.

 

Fortunately, the walk takes a while: you meander down the avenues, heading in the general direction of your home. You’re glad for it: Bolin’s a great guy and well… you’re falling for him every day.

 

Unfortunately time is owned by no one, so the walk comes to an end sooner than you hoped, as does the conversation over noodle quality that you found yourself oddly enjoying. Soon, you’re at your doorstep, the light above buzzing softly.

 

“I had a great evening,” he whispers. You nod, opening your door. Before you can enter, he leans in and presses his lips to your cheek, and you gasp, not really expecting that. “I’ll see you soon again?”

 

“Of course,” you respond, smiling and saying your final good byes for the night.


End file.
